


Drawble Week 6: Stigma

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot Drabble Week 6 prompt: Whispers in the Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawble Week 6: Stigma

**Author's Note:**

> So, the premise is: the magic reveal has gone all wrong, but Merlin continues to protect Arthur from afar. If you listen closely, you might hear...
> 
> This drawble now has a companion fic [Smoke and Mirrors](http://archiveofourown.org/works/412889?) written by [Footloose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 
> 
> I don't know how to say this, but... I am so humbled to think that my little drawble could have inspired something so beautifully written. ;___; The premise is the same, except it goes above and beyond everything I could have ever imagined. It will take you places. It is sad, and funny, and totally believable, and totally heartbreaking. I would lift a quote to put here, but I wouldn't know where to start! I only wish my drawble is worthy of such a fic. Please go read it! <333

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Smoke and Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412889) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose)




End file.
